1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus equipped with an electronic shutter and a mechanical shutter, and a lens apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic shutters and mechanical shutters have been available as shutters used for exposure control. The electronic shutters are operable to control a timing of starting storing of electric charge in an image pickup element or a timing of reading the electric charge, and the mechanical shutters are provided with light-shielding blades (front curtain and rear curtain) configured to block a light-receiving surface of an image pickup element from light. Image pickup apparatuses including shutters of these types may also be provided with a blur correction device (blur correction unit) configured to correct for image blur caused by shaking of the image pickup apparatuses or by vibration which may occur during operation of the shutters.
An image pickup apparatus including a mechanical shutter as a shutter has the following structure. Vibration caused during operation of the shutter, or more specifically, vibration caused during operation of the light-shielding blades, is detected, and a blur correction value is calculated on the basis of the detected vibration. The blur correction value is output to a blur correction device so that image blur caused by the vibration can be corrected for (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 09-043660).